The prior art, insofar as I am aware, includes the following prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,989,352, Schmidt, June 20, 1961; 4,309,474, Hodes, Jan. 5, 1982; 4,309,064, Fukuoka, Jan. 5, 1982; 2,885,248, White, May 5, 1959; 3,206,264, Dalzell, Sept. 14, 1965; 3,112,115, Smith, Nov. 26, 1963; 3,081,196, MacDonald, Mar. 12, 1963; 2,609,256, Baker et al, Sept. 2, 1952; 1,285,689, Handel, Nov. 26, 1918; 2,246,092, Gilman, June 17, 1941.